


Make You Feel

by sonderings (lacunaletters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Literal filth, Sexual Content, Smut, lots of fucking, soft dom! oikawa (i think?), this is just oikawa p~rn, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaletters/pseuds/sonderings
Summary: Oikawa looking hot and fucking you till you cum (whoo!)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Make You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> [explicit content] | established relationship, soft dom! oikawa (i think?), a little bit of dirty talk, a little bit of cl*t action, a lot of fucking
> 
> A/N: the entire time when i wrote this, i listened to Alina Baraz & Galimatias’ Make You Feel and it’s a very sexy song and i highly recommend it

* * *

It’s a struggle to keep your eyes open from the pleasure you’re receiving, pounding into you in deliberate, heavy thrusts, but the sight is worth it.

Oikawa is above you, a sheen of sweat rests on his skin and clings to the tips of his hair, mouth agape with deep groans and sighs of your name. His eyes are half-lidded and glazed, as he himself tries not to close them so he can watch the way your expression changes with his every movement, inciting him even further to go faster—harder— _rougher_ —until he completely loses himself in you.

With every grind of his hips to yours, you feel him push even deeper inside, and the drag of his length in your walls is a feeling you could never get tired of.

From the way Oikawa looks at you as he fucks you, to how he fills you up until you’re left clenching around his thickness so tightly, it’s almost too much for you to take. All you can do is wrap your legs around his waist to pull him closer and allow him to help you meet his thrusts.

His hands dig harshly into your hips, dragging you up to match his broken, uneven tempo. Exhilaration pumps the blood racing through your veins, heat flushing off your skin fiercely, and the heady scent of sweat and arousal buzzes through your head and makes you dizzy.

Struggling to heave air into your lungs and squirming pathetically beneath him, your insides tense to the hardness pulsing within you, and the taste of your release is on the tip of your tongue.

“Oh— _Ohmygod_ ,” your voice pitches higher. “I—Can I cum? Please, _please_ let me cum,” you beg fervently.

At that, Oikawa drastically slows to a speed incomparable to the pace he was at earlier, eventually leaving only the tip of his cock inside of you. You mewl in frustration at the emptiness, trying to draw him back in deeper again, but he doesn’t let you, his hands pushing your hips back without any effort.

His head drops down, lips trailing up your neck in small nibbles and pecks, relishing the sweetness of your skin on his tongue. Oikawa halts at the helix of your ear—sighing, pleased with the sounds of your soft whimpers.

“Dunno,” he exhales with a cruel laugh. “You’re _really_ cute when you beg.”

You wail miserably as he moves back, licking the pad of his thumb wetly before pushing it harshly against your swollen clit, idly rubbing the nub back and forth, and it feels good—so, so good, but it’s not enough. Your legs are spread and open almost embarrassingly wide, pried apart with his knee and his other hand, and it’s _agonizing_ —the teasing onslaught has you shaking even more now around him, and it’s just the head of his length buried in your folds that you have to clench around.

“Tooru, _please_ ,” you moan, nearly in tears. “I need— _fuck_ —more, please. I need you. I n-need you so much—”

He cuts you off, ever so softly kissing you, sucking on your bottom lip and effectively cutting off your pleas.

Humming pleasantly, Oikawa watches the way you squirm as his thumb plays with your clit before locking his eyes to yours. “What’s that?” he croons sweetly, “You need what?”

“ _You_ ,” you exhale sharply. “I need _you_. Inside me, stretching me out and fucking me deep,” you babble in desparation, “and—and making me feel good and full with your cock—please, please, _please_ —”

_Well_ , Oikawa thinks.

Since you asked so nicely, he will.

You yelp in surprise as he suddenly flips you around so you’re on top, and the next thing you know, he’s inside of you, bottoming out with ease. The change of position, the shift of the new angle, and how he effortlessly slides into you wrenches out pure, wanton elation from the pit of your stomach, burning like wildfire.

You choke out your gasps as you straddle him, bouncing up and down in his lap as the sounds of slick and slaps of flesh envelop the room. You’re getting wetter with every stroke, and Oikawa makes every thrust into you more deliberate, assuring to hit that certain spot that hasn’t failed to break you yet.

It doesn’t this time, either.

You let go of the twisting, hot pressure in your gut with butchered sobs of _Tooru_ — _Tooru_ — _ **Tooru**_. The hot tension unfolds and bends, forcing the breath out of your lungs, and you clamp down on him as he rides out your high with his own, a gasp of your name against your ear while he fills you with his cum.

You shiver at the thick warmth seeping into you, quietly whining when he moves to pull out. You flop back onto the couch and not even three seconds pass before Oikawa’s hands come to stroke your quivering legs soothingly, separating them apart once again. He slides further down your body to position himself between your thighs, and you whimper at the feeling of his breath, very warm and very close to your center.

“T-Tooru,” you protest shakily, still out of breath.

His voice is low, almost a growl. “Did you really think that was all I was going to give you, love?”

You gawk at him, unconsciously backing away from his hold, still too sensitive and still recovering from your previous orgasm, only to be yanked back down towards him.

His eyes smile suggestively as he gently mouths at the junction of your thigh, mercilessly entering three of his fingers inside your too sensitive core. Your limbs jerk and thrash, and Oikawa only chuckles at the way your body reacts to his touch.

Then, his mouth is on you, his tongue swirling circles and sucking on your clit, and you swear you’re seeing stars. Your fingers fly to clutch onto the strands of his hair as your back arches off the sheets with another helpless sob of his name.

And you expect that you’ll be repeating it for the rest of the night.

* * *


End file.
